


Episode 3 The Visitor

by katBr



Series: Season Six [3]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Cece's mother comes to visit and her friends help them get ready for the visit. Cece's mom and Jess throw a baby shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who have read my stories. I think they get better. Comments are always appreciated. I am still new to all of this.

Episode 3 The Visitor

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt walks into the kitchen. Cece is on the phone.  
Cece: Sounds good, see you then.  
Schmidt: Who was that?  
Cece: My mom. She wanted to come visit before the baby comes.  
Schmidt: Your mom is coming? That's great.  
Cece: Yeah.  
Schmidt: Well then why aren't you excited?  
Cece: We just moved in. We aren't ready for company. The guest room is a mess and we have so much work to do on the nursery.  
Schmidt: It's going to be okay. Your mom isn't coming here, expecting everything to be perfect. She is coming to spend time with you and to help you out before the baby comes.

A few days later. Jess walks into the house.  
Cece: Hey Jess, how's it going?  
Jess: So your mom is coming?  
Cece: Yeah, Schmidt said that she wants to help before the baby comes.  
Jess: And you?  
Cece: I don't know. She has been more open since the wedding.  
Jess: Open?  
Cece: Yeah, you know, she is more open to hearing what I want. She was so excited to hear that she was going to be a grandmother. You should have seen it.  
Jess: So where is Schmidt?  
Cece: He is at work.  
Jess: This late?  
Cece: Yeah, he has been putting in a lot of extra hours lately. He is trying to prove himself at work before the baby. There is a promotion coming up and he has some making up to do with Kim.  
Jess: Well, this should definitely help.  
Cece: It will.  
Jess: Cece.  
Cece: It's just with my mom coming...  
Jess: What can I do?  
Cece: You are a lifesaver. Can you go to the store? I have a list on the frig. I have to clean a bit, then I have to go to work.  
Jess: We got this.  
She pulls out her phone and texts the guys. Within an hour or so, Winston and Nick are at the house. They are cleaning. Setting up the guest room.

In the guest room  
Nick: Okay just a little more to the left.  
Winston: Okay, how's that?  
As they put the bed into place.  
Nick: Sheets, we forgot sheets.  
Winston: I got that covered. I texted Ally and she is on her way.  
Nick: I can't believe Schmidt is going to be a dad.  
Winston: I know. Thank goodness we taught him how to do laundry.  
Nick: Haha, his OCD is going to go into overdrive.  
Winston: I know, right?!

Later on  
Jess: Hey guys, this looks great.  
Winston, Nick and Ally all look happy as to how the room all came together.  
Winston: I can't wait for Cece to see it. When does she get home.  
Nick: Sometime after 11pm.  
Jess: I guess we should order a pizza.  
Nick: Well, I guess I'll go call Reagan.  
They all eat pizza and relax while they wait for Cece to come home.  
Schmidt: Wha, why, what's going on? Do you guys just come over and hang out when we aren't home? I mean, when I said you were always welcome, I don't think this is what I had in mind.  
Jess: Relax, we were helping you out.  
Schmidt: Helping?  
Jess: We set up the guest room. For your guest!  
Schmidt: You did that?  
Jess: Yeah... (He hugs her and she stops talking)  
Schmidt: Sorry guys, I am just so tired and I come in and you are all hanging out.  
Winston: We get it man.  
Jess: You are working too hard, call your boss and tell her you are going to take the day off tomorrow.  
Nick: Yeah man, it's almost midnight.  
Schmidt: I can't.  
Jess: Yes you can.  
Schmidt: Jess, I can't. I have a big presentation on Monday and it could mean a promotion if I nail it.  
Winston: Well, just know we are here for you man.  
They all hang out and eat. Then Cece comes home.  
Cece: Hey! What are you all doing here?  
Jess: What do you mean, what are we doing here?  
Cece: Well, I thought you were going to go grocery shopping, and that's it. I didn't expect....  
Winston: You are family and you do for family. So get used to it.  
Nick: Come see the bedroom.  
Cece: You guys, this is too much.  
Winston: So when does your mom get here?  
Cece: Tomorrow at 2pm, and I have an appointment and Schmidt is working.  
Nick: Say no more, I'll pick her up.  
Schmidt and Cece get ready to say something.  
Nick: Don't worry, I'll get the right mom this time. Man, you kidnap one person and people won't let you forget it.

At the airport  
The next day  
Nick is holding a picture of Mama P  
Mrs P: Nick, it's nice to see you again.  
She goes to open the door.  
Nick: I'm sorry but I have to ask.  
Mrs P: Yes.  
Nick: I am going to need to see some ID.  
Mrs P: What?!  
Nick: Yes, well I have a history of getting this sorta thing wrong.  
Mrs P: Nick, you know me. I was at Cece's wedding last year. I helped calm you down before your best man toast. Although, had I known you were going to say that.....  
Nick: Okay, that's enough.

Later, at the bar.   
Cece checks her phone.  
Cece: Looks like my mom made it in okay.  
Jess: That's great. I can't wait to see her.  
Cece: I don't know if I should have told Nick to bring her here.  
Jess: Why not?  
Cece: She is a professional. You should have seen her, when I told her I was going to be a model. But, bartender?  
Jess: Oh honey, it's going to be okay. You'll see, you are worrying for nothing.

Schmidt's Office  
Kim: Schmidt  
Schmidt: You wanted to see me?  
Kim: Yes, are you ready for your presentation?  
Schmidt: I am, I just have a few things to tweak.  
Kim: Well, tweak fast.  
Schmidt: What?  
Kim: Yeah well, they needed to move up the meeting?  
Schmidt: To?  
Kim: Friday.  
Schmidt: It's Thursday!  
Kim: I know but they are one of our biggest clients. So, can you handle it? If not, I can call Randy.  
Cut to, Schmidt talking to Cece and Jess.  
Jess: Randy?  
Cece: Randy is the other guy who is up for the promotion. He is 28, and likes to rely on others to do his work. I can't believe that Kim is considering him for your job.  
Schmidt: Yeah, so now I have less than 24 hours to get ready and your mom is coming.  
Cece: Babe, it's going to be okay.  
Schmidt: I know but we were going to take her to dinner and....  
Cece: Don't worry.  
Jess: Yeah, we'll just have dinner at your place, then you can go off and get ready and we can help entertain Mama P.  
Schmidt: Are you sure?  
Both: Yeah, absolutely.

The Bar  
Nick and Mama P walk in.  
Nick: Yeah, so Schmidt and I decided to take advantage of the opportunity and invested.  
Cece: Mom!  
Mama P: Cece. Let me look at you.  
Cece: It's only been a few months mom.  
Mama P: Yeah, but a lot has happened in that time.  
Cece: Yeah, I guess so.  
Mama P: So, are you just about done here?  
Cece: Yeah, I know a bar isn't your favorite place.  
Mama P: It's not that, I'm just tired. It's been a long day and I wanna get settled and see your house.  
Cece: Sorry, of course you must be tired. Let me just get my things. You good here Nick?  
Nick: Yeah go, I got this.  
They leave.

At the House  
They are giving Mama P the tour.  
Cece: And this is our room.  
Schmidt: We have plenty of room for a bassinet right here till junior moves to the nursery.  
Cece: Here is the guest room. Hun, can you go get mom's bags.  
Schmidt: Absolutely.  
Cece: Wanna see the nursery?  
Mama P: Please.  
Moments later.  
Cece: See the ducks on the wall? Jess painted those. The guys put the room together. The crib, changing table, everything. I came home from work and and they surprised me with this.  
Mama P: You have some great friends.  
Schmidt: We really do.  
Cece: Okay mom, we will let you get settled in.  
Later at dinner.  
Jess: Great dinner you guys.  
Cece: I agree. Winston, Ally, I had no idea you were that good in the kitchen.  
Ally: It doesn't come naturally, that's for sure.  
Winston: Speak for yourself. I have been burning up the kitchen for years.  
Ally: Well then why did our instructor ask if that was your first day in a kitchen?  
Jess: Instructor?  
Ally: Yeah, we were looking for things to do together and since we were both unskilled at cooking, (Winston looks annoyed, he clearly thinks he didn't need cooking lessons) we signed up for a cooking class.

After dinner, they hung out and chatted while Schmidt went off and worked on his presentation.  
Cece: Okay, see you guys. Thanks for coming.  
Jess: Anytime.  
Winston: Always glad to share my culinary skills.  
Ally rolls her eyes in a funny way. Mama P pulls Jess aside.  
Jess: What's up?  
Mama P: I want to throw Cece and Schmidt a baby shower.  
Jess: That's great.  
Mama P: Yeah, but I am going to need your help.  
Jess: You got it. Whatever you need.  
Mama P: Okay, I'll call you. Oh, and don't say anything, this is going to be a surprise.

Schmidt and Cece's  
The next day  
Schmidt: Okay, I'm off.  
Cece: I'm not going to wish you good luck, because you don't need luck. You got this babe.  
Schmidt: Yeah, I wish I could be as confident as you.  
Cece: I'm saying it's a lock. You just need to know it. Do you know it?  
Schmidt: Yeah.  
Cece: What?  
Schmidt: Yeah! I got this. I mean, I'm Schmidt! I am the king of marketing, I could sell ice to an Eskimo.  
Cece: Exactly, now you go out there and get that promotion.  
Later  
Cece and her mom are having breakfast. Jess walks in.  
Cece: Jess what are you doing here?  
Jess: Well, I knew you had errands to run and then work. So I thought I would spend the morning with your mother.  
Cece: Jess that's sweet but I don't think my mom wants....  
Mama P: I would love to hang out with Jess.  
Cece: Really?  
Mama P: Well, if it's a choice between going to the bank and post office, or having coffee with Jess, I'll take the coffee.  
Jess: Thanks?  
Cece: Okay well, then I will leave you two and I'm off to the bank.  
Mama P: Sorry, it's supposed to be a surprise.  
Jess: Yeah, I got it.  
Mama P: Did you send the invites?  
Jess: Yeah, since it's last minute, I sent out a mass text.  
Mama P: And they won't tell Cece or Schmidt?  
Jess: Yeah, I made sure to let them know to keep quiet.  
Mama P: So they are all coming?  
Jess: Yeah, well a couple of them couldn't give them a guarantee. But they will try.  
Mama P: Yeah well, we didn't give them much notice.  
Jess: Cece and Schmidt will love it, no matter what.  
They continue talking about food and decorations.

Inside a Baby Store  
Ally: Why did you need me? I don't know anything about babies and what they need.  
Winston: I thought you were warming up to babies.  
Ally: That doesn't mean that I know what they need or a whole lot about them.  
Winston: Yeah, makes sense.  
Ally: So you good then?  
Winston: Just because you don't know much about babies, doesn't mean that we can't enjoy spending time together. Especially since we have been working opposite schedules for a while.  
Ally: You are right. If we get done early enough, maybe we can swing by....  
Winston: The trampoline park? I was just thinking the same thing.

Schmidt and Cece's  
A couple days later. Cece, Schmidt and Mama P come back home.  
Mama P: (Walking in the door) I don't know what happened. They must have lost the reservation.  
Everyone: Surprise!!  
Schmidt: Wha, how, what's happening?  
Cece: A surprise party? Why?  
Jess: Have looked in a mirror lately?  
Cece: Huh?  
Winston: It's a baby shower Cece.  
Schmidt: Pregnancy brain.  
Cece: What?!  
Schmidt: I said I love you.  
Cece: That's better.  
They mingle around.  
Coach: Look at you.  
Cece: Coach! I can't believe you are here.  
Coach: Girl, I wouldn't miss your shower.  
Cece: It's so good to see you.  
Schmidt: Thanks man.  
They hug. They see Schmidt's mom.  
Schmidt: Mom!  
Louise: My baby!  
She hugs him.  
Louise: Where is your winter hat? It's after October 1st. What did I tell you?  
Schmidt: Always wear a hat after October 1st.  
Louise: That's right.  
She pulls a hat out of her purse which is sitting right where she had been sitting and puts it on his head.  
Cece: It's nice to see you, Louise.  
Louise: Cece, and my baby's baby!  
She hugs her and catches her a bit off guard.

In the Living Room  
Later when they open the gifts.  
Cece: Wow! Another onesie.   
Schmidt: Thanks aunt Fran.  
Schmidt and Cece are sitting next to a pile of onesies.  
Fran: You can never have too many onesies.  
Cece: Okay, who is next?  
Mama P: I guess I'll go next. This is from me and Jess' mother, who helped make this.  
Cece opens a box to find a quilt, made up of pictures of Cece as a baby, her baby clothes and baby blankets.  
Cece: What is this? I can't believe you guys did this.  
Mama P: A lot of the credit goes to Joan. I came up with the idea but if it weren't for Joan, I couldn't have pulled this off.  
Schmidt: This is so awesome.  
Cece: I can't believe you saved all this.  
Moments later.  
Cece: Jess, this is too much.  
Schmidt: Yes, way too generous.  
There is a pile of baby stuff. Changing table, tub, clothes, diapers and so on.  
Schmidt: Thanks, really all of you.  
Cece: Yes, we really can't thank you enough.  
Winston: Well, it's not over yet.  
Cece: What? No, you already gave us the slip and slide.  
Winston: Well, that wasn't the real gift.  
Schmidt: Oh, thank God. I was beginning to worry about you.  
Winston: Here is is.   
He pulls out a suitcase.  
Cece,Schmidt: What's this?, What's going on?  
Winston: Well, I thought long and hard to come up with the perfect gift. A crib, bassinet, baby monitor? None of them said, Winston. Then it hit me, a friend paternity leave.  
Schmidt: A what?  
Winston: A friend paternity leave. I am going to move in for two weeks and help you out.  
Schmidt: A friend paternity leave! That's not a thing.   
Cece: What we mean to say is, is that is way too generous. We can't ask you to do that.  
Winston: Not to worry. It's the least I can do for my God child.  
Schmidt and Cece look uncomfortably around the room.  
Winston: I know you haven't asked me, but I am going to be a Godparent. Right?  
Nick: Wait a minute. I am going to be the God father.   
Winston: No I am.  
Nick: That makes no sense, why would they ask you, when they have me?  
Winston: Cause I am a cop and good with kids.   
Nick: I'm good with.....kids.   
Winston: Okay, let's ask Cece and Schmidt.  
Nick: Okay guys, who do you love more?  
Jess: Guys, you are kinda putting them in a spot.  
Winston: Sorry  
Nick: Yeah guys, sorry.  
Winston: We know you will make the right choice. (He awkwardly winks)  
Later as the guests are leaving  
Schmidt, Cece: Bye guys, thanks for coming, good to see you, I'll call you.  
Cece: Mom, Jess, thank you.  
Schmidt: Yes, thank you for this. It was just perfect.  
Jess: You are welcome. It's the least I could do for my sister and God child.  
Winston: Speaking of.  
Cece: So this is what you meant by letting us make up our own minds?  
Winston: Well, ah....  
Schmidt: Okay, I guess you guys aren't going to drop this. So, I guess we should just say, Winston...  
Winston: Yes!  
Cece: You know we love you.  
Winston: Yeah.  
Schmidt: And because of that, it makes this all that much harder.   
Winston: Oh no...  
Schmidt: It's just that I have known Nick the longest. That really was the tie breaker.   
Cece: But you will be his uncle. Uncle Winnie.  
Schmidt: I mean, who else is going to take him to the zoo, and the park.  
Winston: And laser tag.  
Cece: What?  
Winston: I said the museum.


End file.
